oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Fremennik Trials
Details Fletching *Level 40 Woodcutting *Level 40 Crafting *Ability to defeat a level-69 NPC *Ability to defeat a fairly strong warrior without armour, weapons, or spells Recommended: *Level 48 Agility (entirely unnecessary, however it may help you when locating the Draugen) |items =*5,252 coins *1 raw shark (can be bought from Rufus' Meat Emporium in Canifis), manta ray, or sea turtle *Any axe *Knife *Tinderbox Recommended: *Some food *Armour and a Weapon *3-5 prayer potions *A Super combat potion or super set (super attack potion, super defence potion, and super strength potion) *Some Camelot teleport runes (or Teleport to House runes if you have your house located at Relleka.) |kills = Koschei the Deathless Draugen (Level 69) }} Note that if you complete the quest, you will not be able to use Peer the Seer to bank your items, such as snape grass any more, unless you complete the Fremennik Achievement Diary, which enables you to use him as a deposit box. Walkthrough Begin the quest by speaking to Chieftain Brundt. He explains that the only way to become a Fremennik is if you impress seven of the twelve members of the council of elders enough that they give you their vote. Each of the seven that even consider accepting you has a trial for you to complete. The Trials You can do the trials in any order. File:Fremennik_Council_Member_Map.png|center rect 383 25 517 40 Brundt the Chieftain rect 384 57 508 69 Manni the Reveller rect 384 87 473 100 Olaf the Bard rect 383 116 472 130 Peer the Seer rect 383 145 511 163 Sigli the Huntsman rect 382 175 536 192 Sigmund The Merchant rect 382 205 537 225 Swensen the Navigator rect 383 235 526 253 Thorvald the Warrior rect 382 265 416 283 Inga rect 383 296 434 310 Sassilik rect 382 327 505 341 Pontak the Farmer rect 385 355 481 369 The Fisherman circle 209 247 8 Brundt the Chieftain circle 218 264 8 Manni the Reveller circle 256 257 8 Olaf the Bard circle 111 275 8 Peer the Seer circle 211 330 8 Sigli the Huntsman circle 146 251 8 Sigmund The Merchant circle 168 295 8 Swensen the Navigator circle 247 191 8 Thorvald the Warrior circle 253 294 8 Inga circle 62 338 8 Sassilik circle 269 346 8 Pontak the Farmer circle 148 164 8 The Fisherman desc none Manni the Reveller ''Items needed: Tinderbox, keg of beer, beer, low alcohol keg, and 250 coins.'' You can find Manni in the bar right next to the chieftain. He can be found walking around drinking.Get a keg of beer, which can be grabbed off the bar in the longhall,once taken talk to him, and challenge him to see who can drink more beer before getting drunk. Once you are done, talk to him to drink. You will lose no matter what, while he'll hardly get drunk at all. (Note: Pick up a Beer tankard here to save time getting the cherrybomb.) Go back to Seers' Village, and buy a low-alcoholic keg of beer from a Poison Salesman by the bar for 250 coins. Then, buy some regular beer from the bar in Seers' Village if you haven't grabbed one from the longhall. Give the regular beer to the Council workman at the end of the bridge to Rellekka to get a cherrybomb (you can get it while walking back from the poison salesman). Go to the Rellekka bar, and take another keg first. Then, look on the outside of the longhall for a pipe. It should be on the east wall - the same side with Olaf the Bard. Light the cherrybomb with your tinderbox; then, hide it in the pipe. Walk into the hall, use the low alcohol keg on a regular keg to switch the contents, (DO NOT CHALLENGE TO ANOTHER CONTEST, JUST USE THE KEGS ON EACH OTHER), then talk to Manni for a rematch. You will win this time and gain his vote. (Return to Trials' Map) Olaf the Bard ''Items needed for Option 1: Some food, armour and a weapon, a raw shark/ray/turtle, and the lyre dropped by Lanzig'' ''Items needed for Option 2: An axe, knife, swaying tree branch, golden wool, raw shark/ray/turtle, potato, onion, cabbage, and a pet rock, you also need a Crafting level of 40.'' You should see Olaf east of the bar building where you started the quest. He'll give you his vote if you can prove your worth as a bard by performing at the longhall. The first thing you need is a lyre. There are two ways to get a lyre: Option 1: It may be dropped by Lanzig when killing him. It may take 1-27+ tries, but if you don't have the skill to make it, this is the way to get one. Lanzig is found in the building with a dairy churn just south of Olaf. If you've received a lyre from Lanzig, you must then have the lyre enchanted by the Fossegrimen just southwest of Relleka. (Note: you can attack Lanzing, then walk into the chicken pen and range/mage/halberd him. He can't leave the house, so no food is required) (Lanzig respawns approximately every 28 seconds. If you decide to get a lyre this way, it isn't always the fastest way.) Option 2: First, pick a potato, onion, and cabbage from the vegetable patch near the exit of Rellekka. Then, go to the woods east of Rellekka. Leave through the gates, and follow the east mud path. Chop a branch off the swaying tree. Use your knife on it to get an unstrung lyre. After that, you need to string your lyre. To do that, you need a ball of golden wool. Head further east, and you'll find an enclosure with golden sheep and golden apple trees in it. Talk to Lalli (you can't miss Lalli; it's a troll), and ask about golden wool. He thinks you're after his apples, but you convince him otherwise. He'll mention giving some to another human, so ask who this other human is. The other human is Askeladden, a young Fremennik also trying to complete his trials. Talk to him in front of the longhall. He will give you a pet rock, which he fooled Lalli with. Lalli doesn't want another and is stupid thinking the rocks will have baby rocks, so tell him you can make him a delicious rock soup. Talk to Lalli again, then use the rock, potato, onion, and cabbage on his cauldron to make some stone soup. He likes it and gives you some golden fleece, which you must spin into a ball of wool on a spinning wheel. The closest usable spinning wheel is in Seers' Village. Use the golden fleece on the spinning wheel to obtain golden wool. Use this on the unfinished lyre to complete it. Now, you need to get it enchanted. Bring a raw shark, manta ray, or sea turtle with you, and if you cannot fish one, buy one for 390 coins from Rufus' Meat Emporium in Canifis or from another player. (There is usually a shark fisher in Catherby. If not, try hopping between populated worlds.) Southwest of Rellekka is a fork in the main and dirt road. South of this, on a tiny peninsula, is a strange altar. With the lyre in your inventory, use your raw shark on the strange altar. A spirit named Fossegrimen will appear and enchant your lyre for you. Go back, and talk to Olaf the Bard again. Then, enter the door near the longhall bouncer to enter the backstage of the longhall through the side door near Olaf. Play your lyre in front of the crowd, and then talk to Olaf a final time to get his vote. (Return to Trials' Map) Sigli the Huntsman ''Items needed: Some food, armour, a weapon, prayer potions (optional), and the hunters' talisman given to you. With a Halberd and potions you should have no problem killing it'' He's near the entrance gate. Your task is to find the Draugen, an immortal spirit, and defeat it to weaken it. Keep using the hunters' talisman that he gives you to find where to go. The talisman is used the same way you might use a Runecrafting talisman; selecting locate gives a chat message in the direction to go. The Draugen moves around the Fremennik Province and can cross bridges. Level 48 Agility can help by allowing you access to the shortcut log bridge, as the Draugen has a random location that changes frequently. Eventually, when you are in the correct area, the Draugen will appear, announced by a chat message, "The Draugen is here! Beware!" With the proper gear, a level-50 player should defeat him without problems. When you defeat him, the Draugen's essence will be absorbed into the hunters' talisman. Return with the talisman to Sigli to get his vote. (Return to Trials' Map) Sigmund the Merchant ''Items needed: 5,000 coins'' You can find Sigmund in the market. He will want you to get him an exotic flower. This may sound easy, but you will end up having to get something or do something for another person, kind of like a miniature One Small Favour quest. Refer to the map above to easily locate the NPC's. #First, talk to the sailor on the dock about the flower. He will want a romantic ballard composed for him. #Talk to Olaf the Bard. He will ask you to get him a pair of new boots. #Go to the clothing store which can be found west of Sigmund and ask Yrsa about them. She will agree to make the boots only if Brundt the Chieftain will lower the taxes on the stores. #If you talk to Brundt in the longhall, he will tell you that the clan will be able to afford it if Sigli the Huntsman will show him the best places to hunt monsters. #Talk to Sigli just south of the longhall. He agrees but first will want a custom-made bowstring. #Go to the helmet store just north of the longhall. The shopkeeper, Skulgrimen, will give you one in exchange for the rare fish that the fisherman caught. #On the docks in northern Rellekka, you'll find the fisherman. He will ask you to get a map of the best spots to catch edible fish. #Find Swensen the Navigator, who is located in the building south of the market place. He will make the map but he will want a weather forecast first. #Peer the Seer is found just north-west of Swensen. He will give you a forecast if Thorvald the Warrior will agree to be his bodyguard. #Thorvald the Warrior is found in the helmet store. He wants you to get him a seat in the longhall. #Manni the Reveller will gladly give up his seat if Thora the Barkeep will make him one of her legendary cocktails. #Thora will only agree to make one if you can get a signed note from Askeladden for him to stay out of the bar. #Talk to Askeladden to get the note for 5000 coins. #Then, give the note to Thora, the cocktail to Manni, the token to Thorvald, the contract to Peer, the forecast to Swensen, the chart to the fisherman, the fish to Skulgrimen, the string to Sigli, the map to Brundt, the slip to Yrsa, the boots to Olaf, the ballad to the sailor, and finally the flower to Sigmund. You will get his vote. (Return to Trials' Map) Swensen the Navigator Talk to Swensen in his house south-west of the longhall. Your task is to navigate your way through his maze of portals. In each room, there are four portals: One on the north wall, one on the south wall, one on the east wall, and one on the west wall. One of the portals will take you to the next room. The other three will send you back to the start. The trick is to spell his name. First, go in the S'outh portal, then the '''W'est, then 'E'ast, then 'N'orth, then 'S'outh, then 'E'ast, and finally 'N'orth again (SWENSEN). After you finish, talk to Swensen to get his vote. (Return to Trials' Map) Thorvald the Warrior ''Items needed:' Some food, prayer potions, a knife and a Dramen branch (optional) Thorvald lives in the helmet store. His task is for you to fight a special warrior called Koschei the Deathless. There are two rules: #You must defeat him three times. #You cannot use any weapons or armour nor bring runes. However, you can use food, Prayer and rings of recoil. You should also ask Thorvald the Warrior about his sword. Stock up on the food and potions (lobsters or better are recommended) you will need, and proceed to head down to Thorvald's basement. Note that if you have completed the Lost City quest, you can smuggle a dramen staff into the arena by taking a dramen branch, and a knife into the arena with you. When you enter the arena, Koschei is hidden. Simply roam around for a short while, and he will appear. Koschei's first form is easy and should give you no problems. After you defeat him, he will regain all of his health and become stronger. There is no way to safe-spot him as you have no weapons, but you can trap him over the hole and wait a while for your health to regenerate. However, if you stay there too long, he'll disappear and reappear after you run around, back in his first form. His level is not displayed. His second form might give you a bit of trouble, and you might need to use food or Prayer. Pures can't really beat this form unless they are Melee pures. His third form is fairly difficult, so you'll most likely need to use food and/or Prayer here. You may need a prayer potion here as it is possible to run out of prayer points early. This is the last form required for you to defeat to complete the quest. The fourth form is the hardest. He will hit about once every quarter second, but he usually hits one. It is recommended that the player use a Ring of recoil. If the player defeat this form, he/she will get a Fremennik blade. This sword is also dropped by Fremennik guards in Rellekka and Dagannoths on Waterbirth Island. If you don't feel that you can beat his fourth form, simply let your Hitpoints run out. When you're at 1 HP, you'll kneel down and wake up in a bed upstairs with Thorvald's vote because it was a test of bravery, not strength. Warning: Please note that if Koschei defeats you before you fight his fourth form, you WILL die a normal death and lose your items. (Return to Trials' Map) Peer the Seer Peer is found south of the market. He'll give you his vote if you can simply enter the front door to his house, and then come out the other side. This is more difficult than it seems because you cannot take any items in, and you will encounter many puzzles inside. To get in, you need to answer a puzzle. The answer is a four-letter word, and Peer will give you a clue for each letter and the word itself. All possible answers include: time, life, mage, fire, wind, mind, and tree. After you've solved the riddle, go upstairs. Search and study everything until you find an old red disk, a wooden disk, a red herring, an empty jug, and an empty bucket. Use the herring on the cooking range to get some sticky red goop, and use it on the wooden disk to get a red disk. Then, climb down the other trapdoor by the frozen table and use the two disks on the abstract mural to get a vase lid. You now need to get the vase, which can be found in the chest upstairs in his house. To open it, you must set exactly four litres of water on it. You need the jug and bucket to do this. Here is what you should do: #Fill up the bucket from the tap south of the cooking range. #Use the full bucket on the jug to end up with two litres of water in the bucket. #Empty the full jug by using it on the drain. #Use the bucket on the jug to get two litres of water in the jug. #Fill up the bucket with the tap again, and use it on the jug to get 4 litres in the bucket. #Use the bucket on the locked chest to get the vase. Fill up the vase at the tap, and use the lid on it. Then, use it on the frozen table to freeze the water, which makes it bigger and shatters it. Then, you can get the frozen key out. Thaw the frozen key on the range to receive the Seer's key. Go down the east ladder and out the exit to get Peer's vote. Once you have all seven council members votes, head back to Chieftain Brundt, and speak to him to complete the quest. Reward *3 Quest points *2812.4 Agility experience *2812.4 Attack experience *2812.4 Crafting experience *2812.4 Defence experience *2812.4 Fishing experience *2812.4 Fletching experience *2812.4 Hitpoints experience *2812.4 Strength experience *2812.4 Thieving experience *2812.4 Woodcutting experience *Access to the islands of Miscellania, Etceteria, Neitiznot, and Jatizso along with access to the facilities in Rellekka. *Ability to wear the Fremennik warrior, berserker, archer, and farseer helms *1 Herring Required for completing *The Fremennik Isles *Throne of Miscellania *Olaf's Quest *Lunar Diplomacy Trivia *If you drop the keg just before the drinking competition begins in the first part, your character will drink from the keg but the keg will stay full. *During Olaf the Bard's Trial, if you have 99 Ranged, your character will sing a different song. Other songs may be sung for other 99's as well. *The Pet rock is based on an actual fad from the 1970s. The original, real-life Pet Rock was invented by Gary Dahl. Category:Quests Category:Fremennik